


Coda

by helloshepard



Series: what we owe to each other [6]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bodysharing, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers, Venom Learns About Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: Whatever Anne had said, the…incidentin the woods had likely been a one-off; the symbiote had given Anne the excuse she needed for one final kiss before the world ended or Eddie was dragged away to the nearest hospital.Before he could follow that train of thought to its inevitable conclusion, Venom had shot out of his jacket, splattering all over Eddie’s computer. Before Eddie could protestthat,Venom leaped into Eddie’s lap with the deadly grace and silence of a lion stalking its prey. The symbiote gave Eddie a long, even stare, then pressed his mouth to Eddie’s.





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop, won't stop. 
> 
> Potential TW for Venom's absolute lack of boundaries when it comes to physical contact...and also pretty much everything else.

Slowly, Eddie’s life was coming back together. He had his job back, had just moved into a slightly nicer apartment, and Anne…well, Anne was the only thing that could make this ‘second chance’ any better, honestly.

He and the symbiote inside him had settled down into a comfortable rhythm; generally, Venom was quiet during the day, though Eddie could pick up his thoughts if he really, really tried.

For the most part, Venom seemed content to be a passenger in Eddie’s body. His thoughts were a quiet, consistent hum in the back of Eddie’s mind, buzzing from thought to thought faster than a millennial browsed headlines.

In the silence of their apartment, Eddie quietly browsed the web, meticulously digging through page after page of hearsay and rumor. He felt Venom’s attention turn to the screen as an advertisement for an all-you-can-eat chocolate buffet popped up.

__“No.”_ _

Obviously annoyed, Venom rumbled discontent in the back of Eddie’s mind, then faded away once more as Eddie refused to budge. Eddie closed the tab and glanced at the clock.

It was in the single digit hours of the morning already. Had this been __before,__ Anne would have been at his side, leading him to bed with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek. But Venom was here, not Anne, and Eddie seriously doubted Venom planned to provide goodnight kisses as part of their job as symbiote. Whatever Anne had said, the… _ _incident__ in the woods had likely been a one-off; the symbiote had given Anne the excuse she needed for one final kiss before the world ended or Eddie was dragged away to the nearest hospital.

Before he could follow that train of thought to its inevitable conclusion, Venom had shot out of his jacket, splattering all over Eddie’s computer. Before Eddie could protest _that _,__ Venom leapt into Eddie’s lap with the deadly grace and silence of a lion stalking its prey. The symbiote gave Eddie a long, even stare, then pressed his mouth to Eddie’s.

Startled, Eddie tried to push Venom away but found his hands sinking into the symbiote’s shoulders, drawing his skin, his clothes, into the dark substance that so easily slid across his body.

Venom’s fangs grazed his mouth, opening and sealing a dozen tiny cuts on his lips. There was no pain, only the pressure of an insistent mouth on his own, of warmth as the symbiote’s tongue slid across their teeth.

Venom was pulling him closer, so close Eddie was certain they were only an inch away from fully and completely becoming one. The symbiote tasted like heat and the aftertaste of cheap chocolate, and was entirely ignorant--or uncaring--of Eddie’s protests.

Mustering up the last remnants of his quickly fading self control, Eddie thought, as loudly and clearly as his muddled mind could think--

__NO!_ _

Immediately, the symbiote drew back. His eyes looked startled, an ironic mirror of Eddie’s own face.

“What--what was that?”

****You wanted a goodnight kiss.** **

Eddie laughed, a mirthless, breathless noise.

“I didn’t. I really didn’t.”

 ** **Yes. You. Did.**** Venom’s eyes narrowed until they were mere slits. ****I heard you.****

Eddie leaned back in his chair, biting his lip.

“Okay. I think we need to have a talk about boundaries, or something? Boundaries about not immediately acting out whatever goes through our heads?”

Venom blinked, running his tongue across his teeth. A wad of drool landed in Eddie’s lap.

****Explain.** **

“Okay. I…I need to know if you’re gonna do something like that again, okay? That was totally unexpected, not to mention totally ignores things like personal space, consent, boundaries…”

Venom was silent as he thought. After what felt like the longest minute in Eddie’s life, the symbiote spoke.

****I was unaware there were boundaries of this sort between humans. You did not protest it before.** **

Venom wrapped a tendril around Eddie’s wrist, and Eddie saw himself through Venom-Anne’s eyes, shivering with fear before being pulled into a warm, welcome embrace and--

“Stop it.” Eddie said. “That was different.”

****How so?** **

“That was Anne.”

Venom hissed, a long, low sound that quickly transformed into a growl.

 ****She told you. It was** ** **_**_me._ ** _ **

Eddie swallowed.

“I thought she was lying. You know, because she thought you were dead and she just wanted to--”

Venom snarled again, snapping Eddie’s chair back into place as he pushed back just a little too far. His stomach lurched in response to the abrupt movement, but Venom had no time for queasiness.

“Okay. Okay. It was you. But…why?”

Venom’s response was to lick Eddie’s mouth. There was nothing sensual in the act at all--in fact, it felt more __possessive__ than anything else.

****That’s why.** **

“Not an answer.” Eddie resisted the urge to wipe his mouth. “Seriously. If you want to kiss me, or like, puppet me or something, you need to __ask.”__

 ** _ ** _Fine._**_** Venom hissed once more, but there was less bite to it than a moment ago. ****May we kiss you, Eddie?****

“Yes.” The words had left his mouth before Eddie could form another thought but surprisingly, that __was__ the right answer. “I mean. Yeah. Yes.”

Venom’s eyes rolled, which was quite a feat, considering the symbiote had no discernible pupils.

****Why ask if I already know the answer?** **

“Because it’s polite, you weirdo.” __Parasite,__ Eddie thought, only slightly irritated.

 ** _ ** _PARASITE?_**_** Venom rose up, fangs bared, stopping only when Eddie grinned. ****I see your point.****

Eddie patted the edge of Venom’s jaw. The symbiote hummed thoughtfully, leaning into the touch.

“So.” Eddie said, rubbing the smooth organic seam where Venom’s jaws met. “Am I going back to work, or not?”

Venom’s eyes narrowed as Eddie heard an echo of the symbiote’s words, played back to him with mocking clarity.

Venom leaned forward. Eddie met him halfway. 

 


End file.
